When There' s Trouble You Know Who To Call
by mushroom1302
Summary: Raven gets a rude intteruption during her meditation and now she seems to be losing it. Worst of all, the others seem to think so too...fin
1. Chapter 1 WTTYKWTC

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. When There's Trouble You Know Who To Call.   
  
'Azarath Metriom Zinthos' Raven said slowly. She had been in deep meditation for three hours now without disturbance. She must concentrate. Her silent world must be focused on to remain calm. This was the most important part of her meditation.  
  
"RAVEN!" shouted Starfire.  
  
Raven stopped hovering and fell to the floor. She glared at Starfire.  
  
"What do you want Starfire?" she asked pointedly.  
  
"I apologise for interrupting your meditation, but Robin wishes for us to train." Said Starfire.  
  
"Tell him I'm busy." Said Raven as she began hovering again.  
  
"He says that it is most urgent that we train as we do not know when Slade will act next!" said Starfire.  
  
Raven sighed and stood up straight. Robin walked in.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to get her to train?" he asked.  
  
"I am, but she was in meditation and I did not want to disturb her straight away!" said Starfire.  
  
"Well both of you come down to the gym. We need to get in some decent training before we go to face Slade next." Said Robin before turning and walking out.  
  
"How do we know if we're even going to see Slade again?" said Raven.  
  
"Robin always seems to know! It is best that we trust him." Said Starfire wandering down the stairs after Robin.  
  
"What's to trust?" said Raven before following.  
  
Beastboy and Cyborg were already in the gym and already well away with training. Raven went over to her usual corner and laid out the objects she used to train. These mainly consisted of objects of different weights that she would have to concentrate on lifting. She concentrated on the first object. It lifted and she let it fall.  
  
"This is getting far too easy." Said Raven and decided to skip ahead to another object.  
  
It lifted and she let it fall again. Maybe she should try and get some larger or heavier objects to use. She could practice on Beastboy, but that would just be for fun. She concentrated on the largest object there. 'This is far too easy' thought Raven. The object lifted and stayed there. Raven tried to focus on something else, but the object still wouldn't fall. Then it fell of its own accord. She tried again, but this time it wouldn't even lift. She tried to lift one of the smaller objects. They wouldn't lift either.  
  
"No...not now...not with Slade running around!" she whispered to herself.  
  
Something came to life inside of her. Fear. Everything in the room began shaking. The lights flickered on and off.  
  
"Raven? What's going on? RAVEN!" shouted robin.  
  
Raven was on her knees, trying to concentrate, trying to block out the fear. 'You must stop! Stop it! Block it out. You don't need your emotions! Stop it! NOW!' Raven thought to herself desperately. When she opened her eyes the lights had stopped flickering and the rest of the gang was standing around her.  
  
"Raven?" said Starfire.  
  
"I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean...that shouldn't have happened!" said Raven.  
  
"Dude. It's okay. We get it." Said Beastboy kneeling down beside her.  
  
"No! It's not okay. This shouldn't be happening!" said Raven quietly.  
  
"What..." began Robin, but then his beeper went off, "Slade."  
  
They all went upstairs except for Raven and Beastboy.  
  
"You sure you want to do this now?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"I'm fine, I just need to concentrate harder." Said Raven before walking up the stairs.  
  
Beastboy looked at the floor for a second before turning and walking upstairs behind her. 


	2. Chapter 2 FTTTCSIA

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.  
  
From Their Tower They Can See It All They all stood around the large screen. Robin tapped on a couple of the keys at the front of it and a map of the city appeared. A Yellow light flashed in the mall.  
  
"What's he up to?" asked Robin.  
  
"Um, Robin...It's not him. Its 'Overload' again." said Cyborg.  
  
"Oh, right...I knew that. Titans go!" said Robin and the gang cleared out of the tower.  
  
They all made their way down to the garage where Cyborg's car was stored.  
  
"Looks like Raven's not the only one with issues!" said Beastboy to Cyborg as they made their way towards the car.  
  
Raven stopped behind them and Starfire walked into the back of her. Beastboy turned around.  
  
"Raven...you know I didn't mean..." began Beastboy.  
  
"I know exactly what you meant." Said Raven before turning around and walking back up the steps.  
  
"Raven!" said Beastboy.  
  
"Let her go. We don't have time right now." Said Robin.  
  
Beastboy sighed and climbed into the car.  
  
"And no dog forms! I don't want you drooling on the metal again, you'll make it rust!" said Cyborg. Raven sat down on the sofa and picked up her book. If they didn't want her she wasn't going to get in their way. She couldn't let his stupid remarks get her emotions up, especially after what happened last time. She needed to relax. Raven put her book down and hovered in mid air again. This would be a perfect opportunity to meditate.  
  
But had Beastboy meant what he had said? Was he just saying what everyone else was thinking? Robin had gotten used to them making remarks about his connections with Slade, but Raven didn't need their criticism. There was a way she could find out right here, from the tower. She could see it all without them realising. Robin had fitted their communicators with miniature cameras so he could show them what they needed to work on during training.  
  
Raven got up and typed in the entrance code for the computer. Maybe this was the wrong thing to do, but she needed to know to remain calm. Beastboy's camera switched on and Cyborg's voice began sounding.  
  
"So what do you think happened in the gym back there?" he asked.  
  
"It looked like Raven's powers got out of control." Said Robin.  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time. Do you remember when we were watching that scary film and her fear made all come to life?" said Beastboy.  
  
"Perhaps I should not have interrupted her meditation. She does use it to calm her emotions and perhaps interrupting her made her emotions over run?" asked Starfire.  
  
"It's possible." Said Robin.  
  
"Dude, she's always seemed a bit creepy to me." Said Beastboy.  
  
Raven switched off the monitor. She had been right; they all felt the same way.  
  
"How dare they question my abilities!" she said furiously.  
  
Anger swelled inside of her and a crack slid its way through the monitor. She calmed herself and turned to go to her room. She didn't need their support, she had always managed before. 


	3. Chapter 3 WTEOTA

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. When There's Evil On The Attack!   
  
Overload sent another shock of electricity at Beastboy. He jumped back.  
  
"Dude! That was closer than I like!" he said the Robin.  
  
"I know, we need to get him wet! Spread out, find something with water. Star get the ceiling going!" shouted Robin over Overloads roars.  
  
Starfire nodded and shot bolts at the ceiling to get the sprinklers going. Overload shuddered and spat a blast at her; she dodged out of the way.  
  
"Now Cyborg!" shouted Robin.  
  
Cyborg started up the fire hose.  
  
"Beastboy!" shouted Robin.  
  
Beastboy took on his elephant form and sprayed Overload with water from the water cooler. Robin grinned; Overload always fell for the same tricks. Overload grunted and let out a huge burst of energy. The Titans went flying.  
  
"Raven!" shouted Robin, and then he remembered.  
  
He shouldn't have left her behind; she would have been good right now, but they would have to do without. He grabbed the water hose dropped by Cyborg and continued his attack.  
  
Overload opened his mouth as wide as it would go, about to unleash all his power, but this gave Robin an idea. He ran forward shoved the hose right into Overload's mouth. Water filled his body and the heat from the sparks sent steam streaming into the air. He yanked the hose from his mouth, but it was too late. Water had already consumed his body.  
  
Overload fizzed and sparked. He sunk to floor and lay there unconscious. Sparks shot from his body.  
  
The rest of the titans got up.  
  
"Dude, that was awesome!" said Beastboy.  
  
"Thanks." Said Robin.  
  
"Really, great plan!" said Cyborg.  
  
"Thanks, but I just used my brain. Like I do all the other times!" said Robin.  
  
"It was wonderful, but...it did not seem right to save people without Raven by our side..." said Starfire.  
  
"Maybe she would be by our side if someone hadn't made a few comments!" said Cyborg, glaring at Beastboy.  
  
"Well maybe if she wasn't so moody all the time then she wouldn't have taken it so seriously!" said Beastboy.  
  
"But, maybe you should've realised by now that Raven takes personal comments more seriously than you do," said Robin.  
  
"But I..." began Beastboy, but they were all looking at him with they're eyebrows raised and he hated it when they did that.  
  
"Alright!" he said, "I'll go apologise to her."  
  
A/N New chapter already being worked on! Please review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 YCRKTGYB

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.  
  
You Can Rest Knowing They've Got You're Back!   
  
The Titans got out of the car.  
  
"Go now!" said Robin.  
  
"Do I have to?" whined Beastboy.  
  
"Now!" said Cyborg.  
  
Beastboy walked up stairs.  
  
"She's gonna kill me!" he muttered.  
  
He got to her door and raised his fist. He knocked and then ducked down and covered his head. He got up when there was no reply and listened. In side he could vaguely hear Raven walking about.  
  
"She's ignoring me!" he said, horrified, "She's never ignored me before! Blasted, strangled, throne me across a room, but never actually ignored me! I'm not puttin' up with this!"  
  
Beastboy knocked harder. Again there was no answer. He opened the door.  
  
"Get out of my room!" said Raven, her back turned.  
  
"I'm here to...to ap...apologise...y'know, for the stuff I said. It was out of order and I made you mad and I didn't mean to. I'm...I'm sorry." Said Beastboy.  
  
"To be quite honest I don't care what you think. You can think I'm out of control if you want, but I know exactly what I'm doing." Said Raven, her back still turned.  
  
"Oh come on Raven, we all know that you freaked out down there!" said Beastboy before he could stop himself.  
  
"I did not 'freak out' I was concentrating too hard. I'm now in perfect control." Said Raven.  
  
"Fine believe what you want! I just want you to know that I didn't come up here to have you have a go at me! I came up here because I wanted to make sure you were alright!" he started shouting. Then he took a deep breath and started again, "I just want you to know that you don't have to be scared or worry. If you ever need us for anything...we've got your back."  
  
Beastboy turned and walked out, fuming as he walked down the hall. Raven turned around and paused, as if she was about to shout out to him, but she closed her mouth and looked down at the floor.  
  
A/N What a happy ending! Please review! ( 


	5. Chapter 5 CWTWLAC

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.  
  
'Coz When The World's Losing All Control  
  
"Guys come on! We need to train!" said Robin.  
  
"Nah we don't!" said Cyborg.  
  
Beastboy and Cyborg continued with they're game and Starfire continued to laugh and giggle as Beastboy changed into various forms, all sulking because Cyborg was thrashing him.  
  
"Maybe Raven will up for a decent training session." Muttered Robin and made his way up to Raven's room.  
  
He knocked on the door. It slid open just enough for Raven to show half her face.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to train?" asked Robin, but even as he said it he realised that it was mistake.  
  
"Just because I make one mistake in my training doesn't give you the right come up here and start demanding that I train harder." Said Raven sharply.  
  
"I wasn't. Look I know that you're annoyed at us, but it's just I want us all to train together as a group!" said Robin, but Raven just slid the door shut on his face.  
  
"Great I'm supposed to be the leader and I can't even get them to train. I have no sense of control over anything that goes on here!" said Robin sulkily as he made his way down stairs again.  
  
A/N soz this chapter is kinda short, but I'm in an uploading frenzy and writing stories to fit the song descriptions is kinda hard. 


	6. Chapter 6 WTSPTU

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans.  
  
With Their Super Powers They Unite!   
  
"You will train and you will improve you skills whether you want to or not!" said Robin, pushing Cyborg and Beastboy down the stairs to the gym.  
  
They landed in a tangled heap at the bottom.  
  
"Dude! I was totally gonna win!" said Beastboy.  
  
"Was not!" said Cyborg.  
  
"Oh yeah!" shouted Beastboy and they started into a furious fight.  
  
"Well at least they are training!" said Starfire happily, "Tell me will Raven be joining us?"  
  
"'Fraid not Star. She's...not up to training at the moment." Said Robin before jumping into the fight to pull Cyborg and the snake shaped Beastboy off each other.  
  
"I wish I could speak to her..." said Starfire before jumping in as well.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they had settled Cyborg and Beastboy into their training areas, but they couldn't stop them shooting glares at each other.  
  
Robin dragged Cyborg to try to practise the sonic boom.  
  
"But it's perfect the way it is! We worked it out didn't we?" moaned Cyborg.  
  
"I know, but to keep it perfect we have to practise it!" said Robin.  
  
"You can't improve on perfection!" said Cyborg.  
  
"Yeah, so why am I down here?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"The only way you could be perfect would be if everyone else were dung Beatles," said Raven behind them, "and even then it would be close!"  
  
"Raven!" shouted Starfire and she leapt forward and hugged her.  
  
"Do not hug me!" she said, lifting Starfire away with her powers.  
  
"This is wonderful! We are all united in the power of friendship!" said Starfire.  
  
"Beastboy seems more perfect every second," said Raven.  
  
A/N just to let you know, that it's only likely that I'm going to be uploading on the weekends because I can't get on during the week. It's a long story. This means that I might be uploading a couple of chapters at a time so keep an eye out! Sorry for any probs this might cause! 


	7. Chapter 7 NMAVTTL

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.  
  
Never Met A Villain That They Liked   
  
It wasn't until the next day that Raven finally got a second to speak to Beastboy.  
  
"Hey Beastboy, wanna go...for a walk?" she asked.  
  
"Sure!" said Beastboy, ignoring the kissing motions that Cyborg was making behind her back.  
  
They made their way up through titan's tower.  
  
"I wanted to apologise to you for the way I acted. I shouldn't have taken you so seriously." Said Raven looking at the floor.  
  
"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have said it in the first place" said Beastboy, he stopped her, "You didn't just apologise did you?"  
  
"Well...yes and your making very difficult!" said Raven.  
  
Beastboy opened his mouth to say something, but Raven carried on walking. He followed her. They got to the door to the roof at the top off a thin corridor and Raven put her hand on it to push it open. Beastboy argued with himself for a split second.  
  
"I know you don't really like me that much...but thanks anyway." hurried Beastboy.  
  
"I...I do like you...you're my friend" muttered said Raven, going slightly pink.  
  
She pushed the door open and saw Robin and Starfire pull away from each other.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Robin.  
  
"What were you..." began Beastboy, but Robin's communicator went off.  
  
"Come on, we'd better go check it out!" said Robin pushing past them.  
  
Raven and Beastboy looked at each other, then at Starfire. Starfire's lip- gloss was smudged and she was going red.  
  
"We must see what is the problem!" said Starfire, also pushing past them.  
  
Robin tapped two keys and a picture came up on the screen. Control-Freak's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hey it's him! He's cool!" said Beastboy.  
  
The other's turned and looked at him.  
  
"In an evil, ugly sort of way!" said Beastboy.  
  
They all stared at him for a second. Trying to take in what he had just said. Beastboy made a sound like a sheep.  
  
"Let's get going." Said Robin, giving Beastboy a strange look.  
  
A/N dun dun dun! What will happen? What were Robin and Starfire doing on the roof? And am I sad person saying this? (Yes) Tune in next time to see Teen Titans! 


	8. Chapter 8 TGTBGOTR

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in case you didn't notice.  
  
They get the bad guys on the run.   
  
The battle between Control-freak and the Teen Titans didn't take long. This was due to the fact that the second Control-freak saw them he dropped his remote and ran out screaming. It was Raven who caught him, locking his feet together. Back at the tower she was rewarded their greatest honour.  
  
"And Raven gets the last slice of pizza!" shouted Beastboy, passing her box.  
  
"She deserves it!" Robin said, grinning.  
  
"Wow, a slice of pizza," said Raven, deadpan.  
  
"You are truly lucky!" said Starfire hugging her.  
  
She never was good at detecting sarcasm.  
  
"I really don't want..." began Raven, but they wouldn't listen.  
  
"Congratulations!" said Cyborg.  
  
"But I..." continued Raven.  
  
"You did good!" said Robin.  
  
"Wonderfully!" Starfire said, hugging her again.  
  
"Look!" shouted Raven, standing up and slamming a fist on the table, "All I did was stop a pathetic human from running away. I don't want pizza and I don't want you to congratulate me. I was just doing my job."  
  
"Raven we..." began Robin.  
  
"Just because I managed to regain control after a slight problem doesn't mean that I'm some sort of hero. I don't want pizza and I don't want you to follow me!" she said turning to Beastboy and walking out.  
  
They all sat still for a minute. Beastboy was the first person to speak.  
  
"Geez, what's her problem?" he said, "I didn't even do anything!"  
  
"Why did she tell you not to follow her?" asked Robin.  
  
"Perhaps they have had another argument?" questioned Starfire.  
  
"Dude! Just because we have a conversation it doesn't mean we're going to start shouting at each other!" shouted Beastboy, also standing up.  
  
"You're shouting now!" said Cyborg, picking up Raven's pizza slice.  
  
"That's...this is different!" he shouted.  
  
"That is because you are not expressing yourself to us! To Raven you are revealing your true feelings!" explained Starfire.  
  
Beastboy opened his mouth, then realised what it was she had said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Raven stood around the corner, breathing deeply. She knew she had over reacted again, but it was so hard to stay calm when they're all so nervous around her. And Beastboy...she shouldn't have said that to Beastboy, he didn't even say anything.  
  
She turned and began creeping back down the corridor to listen to what they were saying. She could just hear Beastboy shouting something. Cyborg had probably taken the last slice of pizza. No, it was about her. It was almost like he was defending her, but why? He didn't really like her, did he?  
  
Raven moved a little closer so she could hear.  
  
"What?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"You argue with Raven so much due to the fact that you have deep down feelings for each other!" said Starfire in her calm, even voice.  
  
"Feelings?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"Yes, deep down feelings which fill you with joy even though you tend to annoy her!" Starfire explained, grinning.  
  
"Um, dude? I think you have me confused with someone else! Perhaps you and Robin, but not me and Raven!" said Beastboy.  
  
"You and Robin?" butted in Cyborg.  
  
"But you and Raven are such good friends, even though you tend to argue, you always seem to stay friends and you know more about Raven than anyone else does! You have been inside her mind and have seen how she feels!" said Starfire.  
  
"Hey, I went in her mind too y'know and I didn't see anything that indicated that Raven likes Beastboy!" said Cyborg.  
  
"Thank you!" shouted Beastboy.  
  
"But...she did laugh at his jokes, which like a miracle...it's true! She really likes you!" shouted Cyborg.  
  
"You...you really think so?" asked Beastboy.  
  
They rest of the group nodded. Beastboy closed his eyes for a second, trying to look inside himself. Maybe, possibly, he might just like her too.  
  
"I've got to go find her!" said Beastboy.  
  
"No!" Gasped Raven and began running up the corridor.  
  
She got to the end and up the flight of stairs before Beastboy caught her.  
  
"Were you listening to us?" he asked.  
  
"Does it matter?" she asked.  
  
"Then you know...well do you?" Beastboy said, as if she was supposed to understand.  
  
"Do I what?" asked Raven.  
  
"Feel...that way?" asked Beastboy, turning red.  
  
Raven took a deep breath. 'Tell the truth' her heart seemed to be shouting, but her head was telling her to hide it. Her head won the argument.  
  
"I don't feel anything. I have my emotions in check." She stated, before walking away.  
  
Beastboy opened his mouth to call after her, but stopped and looked at the floor.  
  
A/N Yay happiness all around! I made sure this chapter was longer because I've done a few short ones recently. 


	9. Chapter 9 TNSTTJGD

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...or do I? They Never Stop Till The Job Gets Done.   
  
Beastboy and Raven both kept to their rooms over the next few days, only coming out to get food and even then Raven determinedly avoided Beastboy. She didn't feel particularly good about what she had said, but what could she do now? You can't change the past.  
  
Beastboy was determined to talk to her. He had tried several times and in several different ways. Even if it meant sticking a sock in her mouth, tying her to a chair and yelling into a microphone to get the message into her brain, he would speak to her.  
  
"Why won't she just speak to me?" wined Beastboy, slamming his head down on the breakfast table.  
  
"She's just embarrassed, maybe you should try speaking to her alone." said Cyborg.  
  
"Tried it. Ran away." Said Beastboy.  
  
"Sending her a letter?"  
  
"Tried it. Came back shredded."  
  
"Megaphone?"  
  
"Tried it. Found it smashed."  
  
"Taking her to her favourite place?"  
  
"Tried it. Wouldn't come."  
  
Cyborg sighed. He had never seen Beastboy this hung up on anyone, not even Terra. Beastboy glanced at Starfire and Robin coming down from the stairs that led to the roof...the roof!  
  
"That's it! Raven goes to the roof to meditate! If I 'accidentally' run into her up there then she'll have no choice, but to speak to me! Ha!" shouted Beastboy.  
  
Beastboy was about to put his plan into action, when the alarms went off.  
  
"Trouble!" said Robin, leaping towards the computer, "It's Plasmas!"  
  
"Dude! Rubbish timing!" moaned Beastboy.  
  
"Ain't that just the way!" said Cyborg.  
  
"I shall get Raven!" said Starfire, flying off.  
  
"Doesn't this thing go any faster?" asked Raven as the drove forward in the T-Car.  
  
"We're pushin' eighty. We'll be there in a couple of minutes!" said Cyborg, grinding his teeth.  
  
Beastboy sat quietly, rocking backwards and forwards. He glanced past Starfire at Raven. She didn't look at him. She still hadn't spoken to him yet. If only he been able to get her on the roof! They pulled up outside the exact same factory they had first met Plasmas in.  
  
"What is it with this thing and this junk?" asked Robin.  
  
"There's a sentence that made a world off sense!" said Raven, climbing out off the car.  
  
They ran into the factory. Plasmas was standing with his back to them, drinking the green, toxic liquid.  
  
"Titans go!" shouted Robin.  
  
They didn't get five paces before Plasmas realised that they were there. He span around and spat poisonous liquid from his bright green boils at them. They jumped back again.  
  
"Raven! Starfire! Cyborg! Go!" shouted robin, dodging a spurt shot at him.  
  
Cyborg power up his blast and shot it straight in his stomach, Starfire then shot her green blast, and Raven her black, so that they coiled around each other and his Plasmas straight in the stomach. It made a whole the size off the door to Titans Tower.  
  
"Boo ya!" shouted Cyborg.  
  
"Wait!" said Raven.  
  
Even as she spoke, Plasmas was filling the gap made in his stomach. Even so, the pain for plasmas seemed unbearable; he staggered around clutching at his stomach. The more he staggered, the angrier he became. When he finally came to his senses, the first person he saw was Beastboy. He ran for him. Concentrating all his power he gathered up all his liquid and spurted it at Beastboy. Beastboy didn't even get a chance to escape.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Raven as Beastboy was smashed against the wall by the liquid.  
  
He wasn't moving...he wasn't moving...he couldn't be...it was impossible!  
  
The anger swelled inside Raven. Starfire ran to Beastboy.  
  
"Is he okay?" asked Robin.  
  
"I am not sure!" said Starfire, terrified.  
  
"I don't think he's okay, he won't be able to make it if we won't get him out of here!" said Cyborg.  
  
The anger grew, every second Raven looked at Beastboy's limp form on the floor, was a second for her power to grow. She wouldn't be able to control it, but did she really care. Did she? Let it go said a voice in Raven's head. It was too late, it was taking control.  
  
"Raven!" shouted Robin, but it was too late.  
  
With a swirl off her black power, she rose to equal level to Plasmas. She wasn't her anymore, she was pure power, and nothing was going to stop her.  
  
With all her might she let loose her power. Plasmas was obliterated. Not even his human sleeping self was left, but this wasn't the problem. Raven couldn't just stop there, she had to destroy it, destroy it all.  
  
A/N I was going to stop at 10 chapters, but I don't think that's even possible anymore! I must continue. Please tell me what you think! And what does Raven mean by destroy it all? Even I'm not sure yet! 


	10. Chapter 10 WTWNHOP

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...that I know off.  
  
Beastboy opened his eyes slowly. What had happened? He was outside, he could see the stars. He sat up. He was sat in the remains off the factory, Robin and the others were sat around him, all except Raven.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked, guessing that something had happened.  
  
"She...it was like she changed...all that was left was her power and she just destroyed everything after you got hit...you wouldn't have made it if Star hadn't had her first-aid kit with her." Said Robin.  
  
Beastboy staggered to his feet. He had to think off something, some way to get to Raven. If her powers had taken control off her then she wouldn't be able to recognise him, she'd just destroy everything until her strength ran out and that could be fatal. Not just to people around her, but to Raven herself.  
  
"If only we could see inside her head and communicate with her!" said Starfire.  
  
"Inside her head...the mirror!" said Cyborg.  
  
Beastboy began running with Cyborg just behind him.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Robin.  
  
"Inside Raven's head!" shouted Beastboy.  
  
Raven made her way into town, her mind twisting everything around her into deformed shapes. Her rage that had once been defeated by her Cyborg, Beastboy and herself was now controlling every part off her. What should she dispose off first? These pathetic creatures weren't worth her time really, but her anger could feed off their distress. She looked around; her once deep blue eyes were now pure red and glittering with pleasure as she chose what to destroy first. A block off flats would do.  
  
"Azarath Metriom Zinthos!" she shouted and the building rose into the air and twisted it's self into a long spiral.  
  
She smiled and sent the spiral shooting into the pizza building. It speared its way through it, hitting several humans and sending them flying. She laughed with glee at their cries off pain.  
  
"RAVEN!" shouted a familiar voice behind her.  
  
She turned slowly. Beastboy was standing behind her. He looked so small, a mere ant compared to her, but in his hand was clutched a black mirror with a red stone set into its frame.  
  
"NO!" she screamed as he lifted it up high and stared into it.  
  
A black hand appeared out of the mirror and grabbed Beastboy, dragging him in. Raven flew down, trying to pull him back, but it was too late. He was gone.  
  
Beastboy stood on the platform while the others aligned themselves to create a pathway. He ran along it, hoping that his memory was right and that if he followed it, it would leave him to Raven's happy side.  
  
He hadn't gotten very far when the pink Raven popped up. She was smiling as usual.  
  
"Where's Raven?" he asked.  
  
"I am Raven dopey!" she giggled, tapping him on the head.  
  
"No, not you...do you remember a while ago when the real Raven came in here and you all aligned yourself?" he asked hurriedly.  
  
"Duh!" she laughed, "If she remembers, we all remember! Stupid!"  
  
"Well, her anger's taken control again. You have to stop it!" he said.  
  
"It's not our fault. We can't stop it. You brought it out of us and now only you can put it back!" she went on, "Well, you and the joined form of us!"  
  
Beastboy didn't have time for this. He pushed past her and ran onwards. He knew that if he went on he would make it to sad Raven, who was more helpful last time. He got to the entrance of the maze and grey Raven popped up.  
  
"Hey, look can you get through this maze again?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"I...I can, but...you don't want to go through it. She's inside." Said Grey Raven.  
  
"Whose inside?" pressed Beastboy.  
  
"The real Raven...the one you're looking for...I can show you the way..." began Raven.  
  
"Please!" moaned Beastboy.  
  
Grey Raven turned around and began leading the way. Beastboy followed, trying to remember the way they went so they could get out. They turned a corner and Beastboy saw a blue figure, hunched up in a corner, shaking.  
  
"Lost in my own mind, can't get out, he can't help me out now. He's gone!" she kept muttering, just loud enough to hear.  
  
"Who's gone?" asked Beastboy.  
  
Raven's head snapped up. Her eyes were full of tears and face was even paler than usual.  
  
"Beastboy?" she asked, a smile beginning to spread across her face, "BEASTBOY!"  
  
She ran at him and flung her arms around him and they fell to their knees. Her arms still tightly wrapped around his neck, Beastboy stroked her hair.  
  
"It's okay Raven, I'm here. It's going to be okay. I'll get you out, we'll stop her." He said, rocking her backwards and forwards.  
  
Even as they sat there, a dark figure came up behind them, red eyes glowing.  
  
A/N trying to make the chapter longer. Please r&r 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.   
  
Beastboy and Raven were sent flying. Beastboy smashed against the maze wall. Raven managed to recover and back-flipped into position. Beastboy got up, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"You shall not succeed!" shouted Raven's anger.  
  
"We will win!" shouted Raven.  
  
"Yeah, what she said!" said Beastboy, standing beside her.  
  
The maze disappeared from around them and the rest of the Ravens appeared. They all jumped on anger and she fell back. Raven staggered slightly. Beastboy glanced at her; this must be hard on her. After all it was all happening inside her head.  
  
The anger rose back up and the other Raven's went flying.  
  
"Can't you join together?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"It takes too long and too much concentration to do with this fight going on in my head!" said Raven, a hand clasped to her head.  
  
"If only I could help you!" said Beastboy.  
  
Raven considered it for a minute, and then placed a hand on Beastboy's head.  
  
"What the..." began Beastboy, but Raven hushed him.  
  
"There is a way, but you'll have to concentrate!" said Raven.  
  
Beastboy nodded and concentrated as hard as he could. Raven slowly began moving her hand away from Beastboy's head, and a green handle was coming with it. When she had pulled her hand fully away, Beastboy looked at her hand. She was clasping a green mirror with an emerald set into it.  
  
"This is your own Mirror. The only way you'll be able to help is place you hand on the stone and say 'withdraw' this will pull your own various sides out of your mirror and you'll be able to help me." Said Raven.  
  
Beastboy took the mirror and placed a hand on the stone. This was possibly the weirdest thing he had ever done and he'd eaten three-week-old pizza just because Cyborg dared him too.  
  
"Withdraw!" said Beastboy loudly.  
  
The mirror glowed and Beastboy after Beastboy climbed out. Each one was a different colour.  
  
"Dude! How many of me are there in my head?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"Every single emotion you feel creates a section in your head and now they're here to help you fight" said Raven.  
  
The line of Beastboys ended and they lined up. Then Raven's emotions lined themselves up along side their matching emotions of Beastboy. There was only one emotion that didn't have partner, Beastboy's anger. The red Beastboy glared up at the red Raven.  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Raven.  
  
"For what?" asked Beastboy.  
  
"I've been gathering my strength, the only way we can beat my anger is if we join with our emotions. Now concentrate harder than ever before on joining yourself!" said Raven, closing her eyes.  
  
Beastboy closed his eyes, but what should he concentrate on. He didn't know what it would be like, so how could he concentrate? He thought back to last time he was here when Raven had first joined with her emotions. He pictured her, standing tall, completely still and white, her clothes were all white.  
  
"Open your eyes," said Raven's voice, but it was different, as if hundreds of voices were talking together.  
  
Beastboy opened his eyes and looked down at himself; he was himself, but a hundred times bigger and completely white, right down to his once green skin. They both turned and looked at the anger. It was time. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.   
  
Both Beastboy and Raven ran at once. Going in opposite sides, they both attacked. Anger went flying and they both ran forward again. This was the strangest feeling; it was almost like they knew each others moves. There was no way that anger would win, not now.  
  
Beastboy ran around the back of anger while it was still staggering and hooked his arms through anger's. Anger couldn't move.  
  
"Now Raven!" shouted Beastboy.  
  
Raven was hesitating. She knew that if she destroyed it completely, she wouldn't be the same, but if she didn't it could come back. Perhaps she could weaken it, just enough to stop becoming too strong again.  
  
"RAVEN!" shouted Beastboy.  
  
"I'm ready!" said Raven.  
  
If she targeted it at just the right spot.  
  
"RAVEN!" shouted Beastboy again, his strength was weakening, he couldn't hold on much longer.  
  
"AZARATH METRIOM ZINTHOS!" Shouted Raven.  
  
A beam of pure power was sent straight into the anger, Beastboy let go and fell back. The next thing he knew, he saw the last part of himself climb back into the mirror. He was alone again. Raven was struggling with all her might to keep her anger down.  
  
A couple more seconds and the Anger would be destroyed, she didn't want that, but it few seconds too early and it would be too strong. Raven counted in her mind;  
  
3...  
  
2...  
  
1...  
  
"Now!" she shouted, and let her arms fall down.  
  
Her anger was lying unconscious on the floor. Raven separated and fell to her knees.  
  
"I got you!" said Beastboy, putting his arms around her, "You did it!"  
  
"She won't come back again...we're safe..." said Raven, her voice trailed of as she fell unconscious herself.  
  
Beastboy leaned over and picked up his mirror and put it in his back pocket. Then he stood up, carrying Raven, and walked towards the gate back to the real world. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.  
  
Robin held the mirror up. It glowed and he dropped it again, Beastboy, holding Raven, climbed out.  
  
"Beastboy!" he said.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going to take Raven back to the tower." Said Beastboy, as if nothing had happened.  
  
Cyborg's eyes widened in horror as he saw the mirror in Beastboy's back pocket. Now there were two?  
  
Beastboy walked towards the river bank and stopped, looking down at Raven. She very slowly opened her eyes. They both smiled. They knew what the other was thinking of saying, but they didn't need to. Besides, they had both had enough of emotions expressing themselves for one day.  
  
They leaned towards each other and kissed. They both had someone they could rely on now.  
  
When there was trouble they knew who to call.  
  
THE END 


End file.
